Merry Christmas me
by KindledFlame
Summary: A short Christmas themed one shot for UsUk Secret Santa 2015. When Alfred comes home late he find Arthur upset and dejected. Nothing a little love can't fix!


Arthur was pissed off. No that was an understatement, he was _livid._ He'd spent the last 15 minutes punching kitchen utensils and disposing of the meal because of Alfred and he was done. Done with Alfred's tardiness, done with Alfred's constant narcissism and most of all done with Alfred's hero persona which led him to leave Arthur on Christmas eve of all nights for this 'injured' woman at his office who Arthur new had had a crush on Alfred since he began at the White house.

He had spent the entire morning telling Alfred about the dinner he was planning for them and the film which he had prepared in advance!

He put the last pieces of the 'meal' in the bin before moping over to the sofa and curling up on it. He reached over and looked at his phone to check if there was any messages from Alfred but to no surprise his inbox was empty as it had been for the last hour.

He had no energy left to be angry he just wanted to be with Alfred maybe cuddle a bit and a possibly make love by the fire _but_ no. Someone up there wanted to ruin his Christmas  , _their_ Christmas! But it didn't matter anymore he would just have to spend the night alone like he did when he was back in England. The burning taste of alcohol sounded wonderful right now.

As he was getting up to drown his problems he heard keys fiddling in the door signalling Alfred's return.

"Home sweet home~..." Alfred said joyfully. He noticed how quiet the house was and frowned hoping to come home to his happy boyfriend giving him a kiss... _yeah that sounded great better go find him ,_ he thought.

After taking off his shoes and jacket he ambled into the living room only to notice his boyfriend's figure on the sofa.

He thought about planning a sneak attack on Arthur but he was interrupted by a quiet sob coming from his partner. Alfred immediately stiffened, going into panic mode as he listed the possible reasons for Arthur to be upset but ultimately blamed it on his late return. Softening his posture, he crouched next to Arthur.

"Hey baby what's up? I'm home now and we can relax and have fun. What about that meal you wanted to make huh?" Alfred was a little worried, usually if Alfred returned late Arthur would just scream or shout at him but not tonight. The usually prim and proper Brit was flushed with his eyes glassy and creased at the sides like he was about to cry. Either way Alfred was worried.

All of the nights pressure finally welled up inside trickled through his tear ducts, rolling down his pale face and dripping onto the fabric of his sweater. His heart clenched causing him to sob further into the cushions.

"Nothing matters anymore..." Arthur whispered almost inaudibly but Alfred heard all of it as he reached up to cup Arthurs face softly. The American's eyebrows knitted together in concern at his lover's words.

"I'm obviously not worth your time , Alfred, why do you stay with me?" The question was sincere, void of hope and enthusiasm. More tears threatened to fall but he wanted to hear an answer from Alfred before he couldn't control himself anymore. Fearing the worst, Arthur, looked down at his hands in shame and heartbreak but was quickly distracted by Alfred's outburst.

"Baby, What made you think that? I love you so much you have no idea! I spent all day ready to sprint out of the building so I could come home and show you how much I love you!..." It was obvious that Alfred was on the verge of tears as he paused his heartfelt speech to wipe his eyes with the back of his hands. Both men gazed at each other "Please forgive me Artie-Ar-Arthur, I'm so sorry I messed up but don't ever think that you aren't worth my time," Alfred chuckled slightly "If anything I'm not worth your time! Why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you Alfred...so much!" Arthur instantly replied. He was so overcome with emotion, he never expected Alfred to say anything to him at all! By Alfred's reaction he was shocked as well but nevertheless as happy as Arthur was. After they'd finished gazing into each other's tearful eyes like puppies, they broke gazes before Alfred, the big romantic, planted a chaste kiss on his lover's lips and wiped Arthur's tears away.

Arthur felt much more calm now. He was so happy him and Alfred hadn't had to break up. Maybe he was a little overdramatic but they were always like that Arthur thought. I mean when Alfred asked him to prom it was in the middle of a football game with cheerleaders, massive posters and confetti galore! Arthur had almost topped it by wearing a extremely revealing Halloween costume for the college party to get Alfred's attention...and boy did he get it alright.

But that wasn't the point. He was enjoying Alfred's lips on his for the minute in bliss. After a few moments Alfred pulled away and chuckled. "Always so dramatic but in all seriousness, are you alright now?"

"Yes, Al, but I'm still cheesed off that you missed dinner for a stupid woman at work!" His grouchiness had returned to Alfred's irony but he was glad his precious Artie was back but he needed to tell Arthur the truth about why he was late.

"Actually," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Here it goes...

"I wasn't helping that woman at work it was an excuse," He could see uncertainty and confusion stained on Arthur's face as he slowly lowered his body until he was on one knee in front of his lover "To get you this," He brought the golden jewellery box out from his pocket of his bomber jacket. Alfred looked up at Arthur's expression only to witness one of pure shock and raw emotion. "Arthur Kirkland, please may I have the honour to call you my beautiful husband forever?"

"Yes..yes!" Arthur yelled suddenly, expression lit up with joy and love. Alfred sighed with relief and his new fiancé's outburst and slid the golden emerald band onto Arthur's finger. Arthur lifted himself off the sofa and into Alfred's arms.

"About time, huh, I saw it in the window and knew I had to get it! even if I had to haggle with the owner or a bit" Alfred joked at his lovers admiration and leant down to capture their lips for the second time that night.

"Thank you, Alfie, I'm sorry I doubted you," Arthur said once they broke for air. Arthur was positively exhausted but he was still a bit grumpy when he realised about the wasted evening "But you're still an arse and my food is wasted and it's too late for a movie" he grumbled.

"Ah my love, but the evening has just begun..." Alfred twirled Arthur around and picked him up bridal style before walking in the direction of their bedroom. "I never showed you how much I loved you!"

"A proposal wasn't enough, love? also I never gave you permission to carry me you-"

"Beautiful, sexy and talented groom? well, you just flatter me darlin'" Alfred interrupted with his overly emphasized southern drawl.

Arthur just huffed in response to his partner's ability to shut him up. This was going to be a long night he thought as he was thrown onto their bed.

As he laid back onto the bed he noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging loosely from the ceiling. 'Merry Christmas me' he thought as he was roughly kissed. _Merry Christmas me..._


End file.
